Lost in the World
by The Author's Den
Summary: Greg just found out that he and his friends are demigods. They've been told that an army of monsters are passing through New York in five days, and that's how long they have to get to Camp Half-Blood from Mississippi. By walking. Will they all make it?
1. One Ball, Four Players

**Sam and LiLi: Hello, and thank you for clicking on this story! We hope you enjoy it!**

**Derek: This is a TAD (The Author's Den) story, so there is more than just one or two of us. Enjoy, please!**

**Tia, Tori, and Kris: Yup!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Ball, Four Players**

I squinted against the setting sun as I took my place as left defender. It was the best position for me, considering that I really didn't like to run that far. I rather liked the position I had, so I always stuck with it.

I could see Brianna fidgeting rather anxiously, and I gave her an encouraging smile, letting her know that I was here for her. She smiled at me halfheartedly, and then turned to look out our coach.

Connor, Brianna, and Jessie were the ones on my part of the team for the scrimmage, and I was grateful to have them. Since they're my best friends, I always find it easier to team up with them to achieve our goal. They aren't the best players in the world, but I think that they are great friends no matter what.

I gave my friends a thumbs-up as the coach blew the whistle. Someone kicked the ball, and Fred, the other team's mid-fielder, ran after it. He soon got it in front of his feet and he started dribbling it towards out goal.

Luckily, I was ready for action.

I took two steps back as Fred moved the ball up the field coming my way. He kicked it to Victoria and I changed directions and went towards her, trying to keep with her as she went towards the goal/ She was in MY territory, and she was going to have to leave.

I kicked at the ball but she blocked it with her shin. She stuck her foot out, and I fell flat on my face. I felt dirt crunch between my teeth, and I spit it out, almost gagging. As a joke, I grabbed her leg and she tripped to the ground. We both laughed, knowing that we should both get penalties, but we were just having fun.

I was soon on my feet again, helping Victoria up, and then I stole the ball from her.

"Greg, that's not fair!" she hollered as I ran from her.

I grinned, and then shouted back, "Life isn't fair, so deal with it!"

I kicked the ball down the field, trying to get away from her. Victoria soon caught up, and shot the ball at Brianna, who in turn jumped up and grabbed the ball. She kicked it out towards the field, and the game continued on the other side for awhile.

I yawned just before the ball slammed me in the face. I stumbled back, blood gushing from my nose. I winced in pain, knowing that my nose might be broken.

Gosh, I thought that pain was life ending, but later I'd learn that it just feels like a scratch compared to other stuff.

I pinched my nose and held it up high. Perfect way to stop the flow of blood. The game had stopped, everyone taking a knee, and Coach had got me ice to put on it. He ushered me off of the field, and led me to the bench. My nose was throbbing and red by that time.

"You okay?" Coach Mike asked.

"Yeah," I responded shakily.

"Soon you won't be," Coach muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Um—I meant you'll be fine," he said, looking suspicious. I promised myself I'd run this through the Den later.

Yes, I'm stupid and call my group of friends 'the Den', but who cares?

The bleeding soon stopped after I realized that my nose wasn't broken. I soon jumped back into the game.

I charged after the ball once it passed the spiking-zone. I struck at it with my foot, but Fred was too good. He kicked it to Harry, who passed it to Victoria. They did this until my ADHD took over and I was too confused to move.

My head spun, but I shook it off. I went after the ball and saw Brianna get the ball. I smiled as she coasted it to Jessie, who ran down the field, her dark ponytail bobbing as she ran.

She kicked it, and the ball soared past Harold and I roared for the goal. We'd won!

Coach Mike called us to a huddle soon after. "Okay, good. We'll be awesome Sunday. Okay, Greg and the rest of his Den, stay after practice. Just kick it around, please," said Coach Mike. We all knew what 'It' was. THE BALL IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT!

We stood in a square. This was where the real epic tale began.

Connor kicked the ball to Jessie. She kicked it to Brianna. She kicked it to Greg. He kicked it to me. Boring, huh? Don't worry. A all-you ball-war was about to begin.

"Can I have the ball more?" I asked.

"Never!" responded Brianna in a strict voice. She stopped the ball with her foot and held it.

"Give. Me. The. Ball," I said through gritted teeth.

"Never!" protested Brianna.

I leaped at her, but she stepped aside and started juggling the ball on her knees.

"Pass it!" I urged her.

Brianna rolled her eyes and kept juggling. I leaped and grabbed at the ball. I managed to swat the ball towards Jessie, who looked about ready to start yelling.

We all jumped on it and a huge fight broke out. Well, not fist fight, but a 'GIMME-THE-[INSERT BLEEP HERE]-BALL!" fight.

My nose spouted fresh blood and soon I backed away from the ball. I clenched it. What was up with me and nose bleeds?

I coughed and grabbed a water bottle. I threw it at them and they snapped apart. They stared at me wide-eyed. I busted out laughing.

Coach Mike walked over, smiling like a mad man.

Why was he smiling like that? Did he have some diabolical plan or something?

"Hello, children. Have y'all had a fun time?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yup!" chimed the Den.

"Well then come with me," he said, smiling.

Coach led us to the equipment room, and Jessie trailed behind nervously, as if she was expecting something bad to happen. I didn't understand why she was being that way, but I knew that it probably wasn't good. Jessie was known for her 'gut-feelings', as we'd come to call them, and her suspicions were usually correct.

"What, coach?" I asked after we had sat down, ignoring Jessie's discomfort.

"I better show you, rather than tell you," he said.

And that's when my coach turned into a monster.

* * *

**Tia: So, how was it?**

**Tori: We hope that all of you liked it, but please give us your honest opinion!**

**Sam and Derek: Review!**

**Kris: Yea, what the twins just said!**

**~The Author's Den  
**


	2. Demon Coach

**Tori: Remind me again, why did we name the coach after my actual coach AND my DAD?  
Tia: Yeah, yeah, just read.**

**Sam: Tia! Be nice!**

**Derek, Rachel, and Kris: -.-**

**Disclaimer: What don't we own? CHB isn't even part of this yet!**

Chapter Two

*Demon Coach

Ok, I admit. I did NOT see that coming.

Coach Mike had morphed into some monster thing with black wings, claws, and let me tell you, this was worse than my nightmares. That was because this was REAL.

"Woah, you're a… you're a…" Jessie stuttered, pointing and shaking in fear.

"A fury!" Brianna realized. Coach Mike scowled.

"I'm a KATRINA! Furies are Greek!" He roared, showing off his fangs. They didn't look at all welcoming, or human.

"Wait, aren't those furies girls?" I asked. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

Coach lunged, reaching his clawed, withered hand out towards me with unbelievable speed.

"Woah!" I cried, jumping back, his sharp claws missing me by millimeters. He stopped, and turned towards me again, while I was scrambling backwards. His glowing blood red eyes locked on me, and my back hit a solid wall. The sides of me were blocked by large mounds of soccer bags. I wouldn't have the time to climb over them. I would be dead by then.

"Hey!" Conner yelled, grabbing a soccer ball off the ground. I felt a wave of gratitude wash over me. He was basically saving my life. He launched the ball at coach's head, goalie style. It hit the monster in the back of the head. It didn't do any obvious damage, but it definitely got his attention. He snarled and turned back around, his piercing red eyes targeting one of the 'Den' members.

Greg and Jessie were rummaging through the equipment in the room, hoping to find a better weapon. Brianna had thrown many random helmets, shoulder guards, goalie gloves, and much more. But she may as well have been poking him. Conner, in the meantime, had bigger troubles.

Coach Mike unfurled his black leathery wings, and took out a flaming whip. The coach spiraled up into the air, up to the ceiling. He pushed off the metal ceiling beam and dive-bombed Connor, while he stood there, frozen in shock.

I saw a small shard of metal, bronze. It was jagged, and super sharp. I picked it up, and I felt a warm liquid drip down my arm.

Blood.

I ran over to where Connor stood, and I tackled him out of the way. The Fury/Katrina hit the floor in a flash of fire. A gust of wind blew in all directions, and Conner and I were struggling to stay down. Fire blew out, like an explosion. Dust flew, and I heard the den members scream.

"Ah!" Brianna cried in pain.

"Look out!"

The ceiling and the walls seemed to be collapsing. I didn't hear Coach Mike, but I knew he was still here. I kept my head down as debris flew, burying everyone. Finally, the fire died down, and the wind did too. Bits of rock trickled down from what was left of the equipment building.

"Hey, you guys ok?" I called out, every nerve praying they would answer. No one called out. "Are you ok?" I called again, worry boiling to the surface. No answer. "_REPORT!"_

None of my friends answered. I scrambled to my feet, my legs and arms gray with dust. I had a large scar on my cheek, and my hand was covered in blood, but I didn't let go of the shard of bronze. I had a feeling I would still need it.

I searched through the debris, pushing aside slabs of concrete, looking for some sign that my friends had survived. All I saw was settling dust, and some traces of blood. But I refused to stop looking.

Finally, under a slab of concrete, I saw Jessie's head, sticking out. She was barely breathing, her breath shaky.

"Jessie!" I cried. I tugged her out from under the slab of stone. She curled into a ball at my feet. "Oh my god, are you ok?" She surly didn't look ok. Her legs were all scratched up, and she had a large scar on her arm.

"What do you think?" She moaned, highly annoyed. I let out a sigh of relief. If she was able to be sarcastic, she must be ok. I pulled her to her feet. She too a few shaky steps, but was ok for the most part. She looked down and saw the bronze shard in my hand. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That bronze shard." She pointed to the sharp shard. I held it out for her to see.

"I don't know. I found it on the floor." I admitted. She studied it quickly, then nodded.

"Keep it, 'cause I gotta feeling we'll need it."

"You and your gut-feelings…" I muttered. "Common, lets go find the others."

We found Brianna and Connor, along with Greg. We were all back together, for better or for worse. Everyone questioned the shard in my hand. But my answer was always the same.

"I don't know, for the last time! I. Don't. KNOW!"

"Geez, fine…"

We all scrambled over blocks of rock and broken equipment. We were almost back to the grass, which looked like it had a layer of frost covering it. But before we reached safety, of course things had to get much more difficult.

Coach Mike was waiting for us, only this time, he wasn't alone.

Two black hounds the size of tanks stood on ether side of the demon coach. They each had blood red eyes, like Mike. Their claws gleamed like stainless steel, and I knew, just then, that we were screwed.

"You can't escape me! Pluto has sent me to kill you all, and I must not fail my lord. Prepare to die!" His hounds bounded over debris, approaching us with astounding speed. One of them crushed a broken basketball hoop, rim, backboard, and all. Ouch.

"I told you we would need the shard." Jessie said.

"And how is this," I gestured to the tiny piece of metal in my hands, "going to even hurt that?" I gestured to the two hounds. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Greg picked up a piece of rock, preparing to throw it at the monsters. Connor picked up a metal bar from a broken bench. Brianna took a few sharp rocks as well. They were ready to fight.

"Well, nice known y'all." Greg muttered.

"You too." Conner said sarcastically.

"Charge!" We all yelled, running towards our doom, and almost certain death.

**Tia: CLIFFIE!**

**Tori: Teehee!**

**Sam: Evil person!**

**Derek and LiLi: No kidding….**

**Kris: Well, while we update, and get rid of this mean cliffie… well we really have nothing for you other than this.**

**All: While we update, REVIEW!**


End file.
